They took him away
by charlotte2emerald
Summary: Dan dissapears and lands in an unknown world. His girlfriends worried sick and the brawlees are collapsing wirhout their fearless leader. What will happen and who and were are dans mysterious captors
1. Chapter 1

-runos pov-

"Dan were are we going" I wined.

"Sorry I can't tell you it's a suprise" he replied

"Daaan" I i could feel him press his lips on my sheek. I blushed.

While smirking slightly, he looked at me,"will you stop whining know. We'er almost there. I know you'll like it." I just nodded in reply whilst he covered my eyes and walked me over to some place I was about to proteat agasinst this when removed his hands from my eye.

in front of us was a candle lit picknick. With rose petals spread out all over the grass. My eyes widened as she saw the feast.

It consisted of everything from sasauge rolls and mince pies to cupcakes and wehite fondant fancies. I could only gasp and stare at what he had done for me. Now she suddenly seemed to regret what she had done earlier that day.

-flashback starts-

Dan walked into the cafe with his signature grin in place. He was wearing a red/black jacket with a white and blue t shirt as well as dark blue jeans with red/black shoes on his feet.

"Hey runo" he told me casually as if nothing had happened and he hadnt suddenly bail on me right after the mechtainium surhe had just ended.

"Hi that's all you have to say" she hit him hard on the head and said "how dare you just walk in here and act as if nothing had happened" she felt anger boil inside of her.

She was prepared to give another hit when he finally said" i know your mad so I made something that will hopefully cheer you up and maybe you forgive me".

She looked at him with a hint of doubt in her eyes but followe

him anyway.

- flashback ends-

That was what had led her to be here know enjoying this delicous feast with her crush dan. I was amazed that san could actually prepare such a wonderful buffet of divine delicasies.

"Do you like it" his soft but deep voice asked her interrupting her thoughts.

"Mmmmhhh" was the only answer she could give in reply.

"Runo im really sorry I didnt mean to ditch you. I know I should've brought you along but I didn't want to affect your safety. Im sorry"she sighed before answering "it's okay I know how carroed away you can get whe yournalways thinking 24/7 bakugan brawl"

She sudenly burst into fits of laughter with dan soon following. When they finaly stoped laughing to catch their breath. Dan heldmher hand and looked intobyer eyes" runo kmow that we sorted out the past I have a question to ask you"

"Okay. Go on" he sithed before continuing "runo would you be my girlfriend." The answer she gave him was a long passionate kiss. In between the kiss she told him " yes I will" dan just groaned slightly into the kiss.

Everything was perfect. Until the dayt that theery came.

hope you enjoyed the first part the next chapter should be done in a couple of days. Please review and tell me what you want inthe next chapter see ya later. Charlotte out.


	2. Chapter 2

The dream

He opened his eyes. Darkness. It was all that he saw.

He tried to turn but felt that his limbs were emobilised by steel bonds. The more he struggled the tighter it's grip on him it felt as if he couldn't breathe.

He tried to call out to someone anyone. But his voice barely came out as a faint whisper.

"don't struggle. It'll only make it worse. " said an strangely familiar voice which sent uncontrollable chilled shivers down the back of his voice.

'Barodious' he thought 'I thought he was dead'.

" are you really that surprised" he said as his voice started to appear in thin air

The eerily deep voice that was barodious continued on "of course you shouldn't have expected me to be defeated so easily

" he stopped to cackle, a hoarse spine ceiling cackle,

"Dan, you pathetic excuse for a brawler, remember this : this isn't the last of me and your suffering is only just beginning"

He then gave another cackle before fading into the blackness of the endless space

"aargghh" Dan woke up . "oh it was just a dream" he said out loud to himself.

But deep down he knew that the shivers and clasp of the metal bonds were real. He knew that barodious was sending him a message. Just like he had done when he was alive. But he was dead now. Right?

In Bakugan interspace

No one's pov

"so that's exactly what he said, I'm sure of it" concluded Dan.

"Dan you mean to tell me that one of your defeated enemies came to you in a dream were you were locked up in chains and you couldn't see anything. and that he said your sufferings only beginning" she said without taking a breath.

"yes runo. That's exactly right " he replied back

" Dan do you know that sometimes I wonder how stupid you really are" she told him clearly irritated.

"oh come on runo you know I don't really joke about anything involving Bakugan and saving the world"

"Dan has a point. Because when we were fighting barodious. Dan had a link in which alerted him on what they were planning. But having him tell you something and show you something are two different things. " he told her with his incredible intelligenc in tact.

" oh great now I look like the idiot" runs told them annoyed.

"but shun barodious would have to be alive to do that and by my calculations his chances of surviving the dark moons destruction as well as his own is impossible ". Marucho said.

" from what we've seen from barodious him and the word impossible wouldn't really make sense in a sentence " mira chipped in.

" I agree with mira "Alice said." me too" Julie told him as well.

"well if more or less everyone agrees what'd you think we should do about it" fabia asked. "I suggest we don't wait around for him to find us first" ren. Replied.

" but how are we supposed to find out where barodious is in when he's apparently in one of dans dreams " ace questioned." what if , master spectra,

we created a device that went into the sub-consciousness of the inner mind to try and capture a dna strand and then let out signals to see if it is residing in the real world.

" said the blunette that was guys who seemed to be thinking aloud.

" great. That idea just might work we just need to find the right technology to be able to proceed with the general idea. "replied spectra who seemed to love the idea of discovering a new updated specimens of technology.

" so now you guys wanna go in my brain now. " said Dan who sounded unusually worried. Runo seemed to notice this and in turn gave him a peck on the cheek to comfort him.

Dan blushed and so did she but continued on anyway

" don't worry they're scientists they know what they're doing and if they don't the only bad thing that will happen is your head will explode" replied runo who had started to make fun of him. Everyone burst out laughing except a very pale brunette.

"why don't we go to the park to think of other ways to deal with this situation "replied a now completely pale Dan who was desperate to change the subject.

" okay"everyone replied as the colour returned to the brunettes pale face. So off they went. But they didn't know someone was watching them...

hah. cliffhanger. I am so evil. Oh and yeah hope you enjoyed it I know it's kind of confusing.

But this is like one of those stories were someone's died and someone's mourning,ps no one actually died in this, and then they tell story of how it happened. Except that this is actually from past to future leading onto how they actually took him away.


	3. Chapter 3

"sire the battle brawlers have now found out of your existence and are trying to locate you".

Said a gundalian with grey skin and matching grey hair. He was wearing something similar to a dark blue jumpsuit with yellow straps going across his body at different angles. He was kneeling before his master

"let them try to stop me. For they shall never be able to find this alternate dimension." replied a golden figure covered in green oval orbs and 6 red slits at the top of his head at the back of him trailed a long blue Cape.

"master magmal, I hope you do not mind me asking this but what is your plan in defeating the brawlers" asked a neathian who was dressed in black attire and was also kneeling down before her master

"patience dear sellon." He started"For there will be a time for my almighty rule."he continued on

" But first I must harness the dragonoides power and make it my own and then soon, very soon I will become ruler of this pathetic planet."

" and soon all the other planets will follow,and they shall bow down to me".

Once he had finished, he ushered sellon to stand up and told her "go check on our guests and tell them that very soon, they shall have a new alli join them, a very familiar alli."

"yes sire" she answered. She exited the room and walked towards a locked metal door.

Since it was locked the right code was needed to enter. Once she entered she again saw the same angry team leader. His hair spiked up in different angles.

"you. Its you! "he said outraged.

"Yes it's me and my master wanted me to inform you that soon you shall be joined by former alli's.

or should I say former enemies"

Questions plauged the whole teams minds, as they could only wonder, about what had just been said.

Sorry this is really short its just supposed to give you an idea of what the enemy is planning ,but,Just to let you know I'm going to try to make the chapters longer as time goes on. And please note I'll try to update every weekday(not sure about weekends yet as I'm really busy) so please keep reading hope your enjoying it. Please review and tell me what you want to happen next. Charllotte out.


End file.
